


【全員向】論壇體 - Fandisc 3衍生 朋友圈中不能說的秘密

by syelleangle



Series: 【全員】對話體+論壇體 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: Gen, 友情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta & Midorima Shintarou & Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: 【全員】對話體+論壇體 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856269





	1. 應付不負責任行為的負責任方法．上

**[某大型論壇] >>>[體育版]>>>[籃球]>>>私密版塊【絕對得分區】**

**1L** **：樓主**

問題：今天我發起了一個聚會，可是會談不受控制地向我不希望的方向發展，我甚至覺得裡面有一個人狠狠踩中了我的地雷，但是會談本、來、就、是由我發起的，都是我說：「來聊天吧！」，既然如此，我應該為了這件事報復他們嗎？謝謝。

**2L** **：自命** **HSK**

喔，我的天哪

**3L** **：樓主**

>>>回覆2L：？？？

>>>回覆2L：你是來回答我的，還是來亂的

**4L** **：隱形高手**

不，我想LS只是嚇著了，畢竟從沒有人這麼認真地來這裡發帖

**5L** **：眼鏡**

>>>回覆4L：我以為這裡只是個八掛論壇版

**6L** **：水蜜桃**

>>>回覆5L：咳咳，我是版主，而且LS，我說哪，這裡當然不只是一個說八卦的帖子

這裡是一個認真地交換「情報」的地方

**7L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

交換誰的情報？

**8L** **：星星美男子**

我的？

**9L** **：** **Tiger**

雖然搞不懂你們在說什麼，但很明顯歪樓了

**10L** **：巨乳星人**

>>>回覆8L：拜託，沒人要你的情報好嗎？

**11L** **：水蜜桃**

>>>回覆8L：當然不是，我要的是《隱形高手》的情報，而且你的情報隨便在網上搜搜就有了

**12L** **：樓主**

聽起來你們私底下都認識，我是不是誤入了什麼不能進的私人版塊？

**13L** **：星星美男子**

喔，當然不是，我們很歡迎你啦

>>>回覆10L、11L：你們太過份了！

**14L** **：隱形高手**

>>>回覆10L、11L：別這樣，美男子君今天已經備受打擊，那個人的心靈意外地很脆弱的

>>>回覆12L：這裡確實是私密版塊，不過我們歡迎打籃球的愛好者

**15L** **：樓主**

那就好，我還以為我打擾你們某一些私密對話了，感覺裡面有些三角關係

**16L** **：眼鏡**

三角關係？！

**17L** **：自命** **HSK**

>>>回覆16L：老天，冷靜下來

抱歉，眼鏡君很純潔的，他聽不得這些

**18L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

我覺得我的墨鏡要掉了，停止秀恩愛！

要不然我找菠蘿砸你們

**19L** **：自命** **HSK**

雖然我名字改成這樣，但是我和眼鏡君真的不是情侶關係

**20L** **：眼鏡**

閉嘴！

**21L** **：樓主**

好吧，我是不是又誤觸了一些奇怪的開關？

總感覺我都開始踩地雷了

那是會傳染的病嗎？

**22L** **：女兒心**

不不不，LZ你誤會了，那當然是踩你地雷的人不好，你沒有錯

**23L** **：樓主**

>>>回覆22L：謝謝，但我還沒有開始說我的地雷是什麼呢？

**24L** **：跳跳虎貓**

咦？這裡好像在說什麼好玩的事情，我可以參加嗎？

>>>回覆18L：拜託，菠蘿留著丟給我！

**25L** **：新世代隱形高手**

>>>回覆24L：拜託，你喜歡吃黃金色的東西也要有個限度，被虐狂

**26L** **：跳跳虎貓**

可是我喜歡跟菠蘿哥哥對戰耶，要是可以互丟菠蘿一定很好玩

**27L** **：女兒心**

瘋子嗎？

**28L** **：牛肉飯**

他什麼時候腦袋正常過？會想由一根手指運球的人都是瘋子

**29L** **：新世代隱形高手**

喂！

**30L** **：隱形高手**

丟馬甲了

**31L** **：樓主**

什麼是馬甲？

**32L** **：水蜜桃**

呵呵呵……一個網絡名詞，LZ你不懂也沒關係

**33L** **：零食達人**

我們歪樓很久了，要正樓嗎？不然我回去吃宵夜了

**34L** **：火星相對論**

>>>回覆33L：達人，你今天已經吃太多了

**35L** **：零食達人**

那麼一點怎麼可能夠吃？

**36L** **：樓主**

深夜吃零食對身體不好，我也不會讓我的隊員半夜吃東西

**37L** **：牛肉飯**

呃

**38L** **：跳跳虎貓**

哈哈

**39L** **：樓主**

不過既然你們提到了，其實我今天約朋友出來只是提出「來聊天吧！」這幾個字而已

很可笑嗎？

**40L** **：** **Tiger**

不，我想問題不在那兒

**41L** **：樓主**

我一開始提出的時候，其中一位參加者還跟我說：「你是為了聊天才把我們召集起來嗎？」，老實說，我看不出來這有什麼問題，畢竟我只是參與組織第三次的聊天會，前兩次他們明明聊得很開心

從結果而言，我不得不把他們的反應視作對我的排斥

**42L** **：星星美男子**

喔……喔……喔……

**43L** **：隱形高手**

>>>回覆42L：美男子君你別想逃走

>>>回覆41L：稍等一下，LZ是因為覺得自己被排斥了而不開心？

**44L** **：樓主**

老實說，我是傷心

畢竟他們是我唯一的朋友，我很重視他們

而且之前的聊天會他們都沒有聯絡我，要是他們開口的話，就算遠在京都我都一定會來

不過，對於為了聊天把友人從秋田叫來，我也覺得很抱歉

**45L** **：零食達人**

唔，不過是秋田，如果是朋友的要求，我覺得不是問題哦

反正你會付車費，對不對？

**46L** **：自命** **HSK**

重點是那個？！

**47L** **：樓主**

嘛，我的確有付車費

**48L** **：火星相對論**

那我覺得樓主必太在意，因為會不問原因大老遠跑來，就是代表你的友人很重視你的意思哦

你說對不對？達人。

**49L** **：零食達人**

唔嗯

**50L** **：樓主**

是嗎？可是我被嘲笑了，狠狠地

**51L** **：眼鏡**

誰做的？

**52L** **：樓主**

某位重要友人的拍檔，礙於那位友人的面子上，我沒有即場發作，可是心裡有點不舒服

**53L** **：眼鏡**

唔！

**54L** **：自命** **HSK**

……

**55L** **：樓主**

說實在的，我不知道會談的規矩，畢竟我也是翻看友人拍攝的影碟才知道它的存在，一時興起就這樣做了，而且聽說fandisc裡可以做些平時不能做的事情，碰巧我被安排的角色設定是一個有雙重人格，個性有點問題的中二病患者，所以都沒什麼跟別人好好聊天的經驗，所以才想趁機會跟友人聊聊，實在沒想到會得到這種反應

**56L** **：水蜜桃**

噢，我的天，你的心一定很難受吧？

**57L** **：眼鏡**

……我想，你那位重要友人大概是因為太久沒跟你說話而感到不適應，才沒有及時察覺自己拍檔的無禮，請你不要見怪

**58L** **：樓主**

謝謝，你真是溫柔的人，我也有同感

畢竟，對方是被我視為重要友人的人，我敬重他作為我的對手，所以我相信他是無心傷害我的（不過我想他本人應該沒察覺到我受傷了，他的神經比較遲鈍）

**59L** **：眼鏡**

遲鈍……好吧，我想沒有及時反應過來的他的確有點遲鈍

我相信他在知道這件事後，會好好教訓那位拍檔的，使勁地

**60L** **：自命** **HSK**

……

**61L** **：星星美男子**

點蠟燭

**62L** **：隱形高手**

我想當初那位說出「你是為了聊天才把我們召集起來嗎？」的參加者也要好好反省才對吧？

**63L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

同感，家教不好真是罪過啊，連什麼話該說，什麼話不該說都不知道

**64L** **：星星美男子**

呃……也是啦，對朋友說這種話是不太好，是應該道歉的

**65L** **：女兒心**

老天，聽完之後我心疼得要命，LZ你別哭

**66L** **：樓主**

謝謝各位，我沒哭啦，就是心裡鬱悶，還以為扮演中二病太久了，跟世界有點脫節呢。知道不是的話實在太好了。

但是你們覺得真的不是我說的話太可笑？

**67L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

雖然我不在場，但是想見朋友不是什麼罪過吧？

**68L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

而且是你的朋友決定回應你的召喚，沒聽清楚內容是他們不對

**69L** **：新世代隱形高手**

一個中二病能夠得到那麼多人的信任和支持是很難得的，雖然沒有如動畫裡的中二病那樣開後宮，我覺得你還是很了不起的

**70L** **：跳跳虎貓**

拍手！

**71L** **：牛肉飯**

要說有問題的話，也是你的朋友應對不周

**72L** **：水蜜桃**

就是嘛！樓主你一點錯也沒有！

**73L** **：巨乳星人**

你們這些不在場的一個兩個說得很起勁嘛……不過也不關我的事，我是來看戲的

**74L** **：樓主**

既然如此，我應該報復嗎？因為角色設定，加上fandisc可以做些正篇不能做的事情的緣故，我有想過要不要把那位嘲笑我的人XX又OO，最好XXOO加%^$*^&)&($%*&一起上，畢竟這是正篇不能做的事情嘛

打架應該也算在內，我可以揍他嗎？

**75L** **：自命** **HSK**

！！！！！！

**76L** **：樓主**

？？？

**77L** **：眼鏡**

別管他，他昏了，而我是不會照顧他的

**78L** **：樓主**

咦？你們不是一對？畢竟HSK的意思是……

**79L** **：眼鏡**

見鬼的不是！我是單身人士，就算有暗戀的對象也絕不是他，我說的是「就算有」，別誤會

**80L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

哦……噢，噢，我的天，原來你喜歡的是？

**81L** **：眼鏡**

>>>回覆80L：夠了，我說的是「就算有」，連我自己都不知道的事情就不要再追問了

**82L** **：樓主**

雖然不知道你有什麼戀愛煩惱，但還是謝謝你的安慰

儘管有不如意的事情，我覺得能夠和朋友聊天實在是太好了，而且說完已經舒服多了，所以我想報復行動就暫且擱置吧，緩一緩再說

**83L** **：隱形高手**

嗯，畢竟君子報仇，十年未晚

**84L** **：星星美男子**

我怎麼覺得你話中有話……

**85L** **：新世代隱形高手**

廢話，線早就鋪好了，只有你們傻傻不知道

**86L** **：自命** **HSK**

就沒有放棄報仇的選項嗎？

**87L** **：樓主**

別傻了，當然沒有，因為我是有雙重人格，個性有點問題的中二病患者，絕不會輕易放過得罪我的人

**88L** **：自命** **HSK**

老天，拜託不要這麼遵守角色設定！

※


	2. 應付不負責任行為的負責任方法．下

**[** **某大型論壇** **] >>>[** **體育版** **] >>>[** **籃球** **] >>>** **私密版塊【絕對得分區】** **> >>** **聊天室【秘密】**

**同一時間**

高尾：我的天

高尾：臥糟，我要死了

高尾：快救救我！

綠間：你發什麼瘋？

高尾：快看這個！[今天我發起了一個聚會]，要是小真你還有一咪咪良心的話就救救我！

綠間：什麼？

黃瀨：啊！（尖叫）

火神：難道是——？

黑子：火神君，就是那個「難道是」，一看就知道了

青峰：喂喂，這次跟我沒關係哦，先說好了

桃井：什麼什麼，我不在時發生什麼事了？

高尾：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

紫原：別叫了，提頭去叫赤仔吧

黑子：@實瀏玲央 @根武谷永吉 @葉山小太郎 @黛千尋 @冰室辰也 @笠松幸男 @宮地清志 SOS SOS，各位前輩，這是關乎到後輩性命的大事，請前來集思廣益；PS. 宮地前輩，請為你的後輩釘一口棺材

高尾：……

黃瀨：（驚恐）小和成怎麼了？

綠間：十成十是昏過去了，不用管

黃瀨：為什麼會昏過去？？？

青峰：還用得著問？預知到自己被折磨死的未來唄

黑子：好了，你們還要放著赤司君不管到什麼時候。

黑子：明明我和桃井同學都在努力扯開話題，你們這些當事人卻在這閒聊

宮地：喂，先不說這個群組和那個帖子是在說什麼，我姑且是幫忙扯開話題

>>>回覆黑子：那傢伙雖然聒噪，但沒了PG我們會很頭疼

綠間：拜前輩所賜，赤司還以為自己踏進了修羅場なのだよ

黃瀨：綠仔很有怨念的樣子

黃瀨：可是明明我才是被排斥的那一個，今天下午被無視了寫真集，剛剛在論壇裡還攻擊我是沒人要的

青峰：因為那是事實

火神：不，我確實是對你的寫真集沒興趣

高尾：我倒寧願赤司集中注意力在修羅場裡

綠間：我不願意なのだよ！

宮地：等一下，我混亂了

宮地：到底赤司在生誰的氣？

高尾：我的？

黃瀨：我的？

火神：也有可能是我

冰室：莫非是我？不過應該不是，因為我完美地掩飾過去了

火神：原來那是掩飾？？？！！！就那個閃亮亮的華麗轉身？？？？！！！！！

冰室：很成功，對不？

實瀏：噢，閉嘴，我覺得你們個個都有份傷害小征脆弱的心靈

葉山：玲央姐，我覺得你也要小心喔，要是這聊天記錄流出去的話……

黛 ：百分百會被殺

桃井：等一下，雖然我是版主這樣說很奇怪，但赤司君是怎樣進入那個論壇的？我明明設定了邀請碼功能

黑子：不是我

青峰：關我什麼事

黃瀨：我好像沒有權限吧？

紫原：權限是什麼

高尾：……小真

綠間：白痴，當然不是我

高尾：可是你平常都把赤司當神一般崇拜

高尾：而且你剛剛沒有即時反駁，實在太可疑了

綠間：你眼睛有問題

綠間：而且你也害赤司開始自我懷疑了なのだよ

實瀏： **> >>21L** **「總覺得我也要開始踩地雷了，那是會傳染的病嗎？」** 我的天，我的心都要疼死了

實瀏：可憐的小征

實瀏：讓我發現是誰踩中小征的地雷，那就等著瞧

實瀏：特別是你哦，小和成～～

黛 ：要問就趕快問，你們只顧著在這邊聊天，赤司那傢伙都要把我們的馬甲給揭了，笨蛋葉山和根武谷 **> >>23L**

葉山：不是安全過關嘛？ **> >>31L**

葉山：永吉不要老揭我的底！

根武谷：做了就要認，才是男子漢

宮地：>>>回覆葉山：那是因為赤司不懂什麼是馬甲 **> >>31L**

宮地：>>>回覆葉山：笨蛋，要是你害我們的老底被揭，我還有什麼顏面去見大坪？

高尾：感謝前輩救命！

葉山：啊哈，報應來了，永吉被逮到晚上亂吃東西

根武谷：比起他接下來要說的內容，我覺得那不算是什麼

黑子：>>>回覆高尾：話說得太早了，赤司君正準備要說呢

黑子：第一個中招的人是……我想這回真是你太過份 **> >>41L**

青峰：哈，你死定了 **> >>41L**

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

紫原：別叫了，提頭去叫赤仔吧 **> >>41L**

桃井：小紫，複製黏貼會造成加倍刺激的 **> >>41L**

紫原：我管他的，反正我雖然有點愕然，但我可沒有說「你是為了聊天才把我們召集起來嗎？」這種過份的話

綠間：既然赤司這樣說了，你們還那麼多廢話幹嘛？

宮地：不，我不懂，到底發生什麼事了？

宮地：犯錯的難道不是高尾？

黛 ：>>>回覆宮地： **> >>41L ****樓主：「老實說，我看不出來這有什麼問題，畢竟我只是參與組織第三次的聊天會，前兩次他們明明聊得很開心，從結果而言，我不得不把他們的反應視作對我的排斥」**

宮地：喔……我無話可說 **> >>41L**

實瀏：雖然星星男你不是我的菜，但是我已經準備好工具招呼你呵呵，最好就不要被我逮著了，嗯？

葉山：>>>回覆黃瀨：不得不說，你活該，換作是洛山裡的人，大概被現場XX喵

高尾：>>>回覆葉山：我可不可以問一下XX是什麼？

葉山：>>>回覆高尾：最好不要，我不要想起來喵

綠間：喂！闖禍的人別想走！ **> >>42L**

綠間：>>>回覆高尾：我想你還是別得意忘形比較好

高尾：……（拉鏈）

黑子：放心，我抓住他了 **> >>43L**

黑子：大家該來想想怎樣拆局

黑子：我來拖延時間

桃井：（心心眼）哲君！

黑子：別抱什麼期待比較好

黑子：一想到赤司君因為這種事而不開心，我都要窐息了

實瀏：OMG，我真的要把小涼太給殺掉 **> >>44L ****樓主：「老實說，我是傷心，畢竟他們是我唯一的朋友，我很重視他們，而且之前的聊天會他們都沒有聯絡我，要是他們開口的話，就算遠在京都我都一定會來」**

黑子：不反對哦

綠間：當時聽著就覺得不對勁

黃瀨：嗚……啊，小紫原GJ！ **> >>45L**

黃瀨：還有冰室前輩……我愛你！ **> >>48L ****火星相對論：「那我覺得樓主必太在意，因為會不問原因大老遠跑來，就是代表你的友人很重視你的意思哦」**

紫原：少來了，我只是看不過眼赤仔被傷害的模樣

紫原：我可是特地從秋田過來東京，你這個神奈川人在嫌棄什麼

冰室：嗯，赤司君可是很熱心地招呼我們了

紫原：黃仔去反省啦

黃瀨：我現在去挖個洞把自己埋起來還來得及嗎？

綠間：少犯蠢，切腹自盡還差不多——不，誰去嘲笑赤司了？！ **> >>50L ****樓主：「可是我被嘲笑了，狠狠地」**

高尾：……

綠間：別告訴我……

黑子：綠間君，說實在的我比較好奇你當時就坐在旁邊，怎麼會沒有發現

綠間：……

綠間：我真的沒有留意到

綠間：發呆中

桃井：其實，在赤司君的對話中發呆比較可怕，還是放任自己的拍檔狠狠嘲笑赤司君更可怕？

綠間：你這個問題是真心的嗎？

桃井：當然

綠間：那我告訴你我現在寧願一死了之 **> >>52L ****樓主：「某位重要友人的拍檔，礙於那位友人的面子上，我沒有即場發作，可是心裡有點不舒服」**

葉山：嗚哇，這個比黃瀨的更誇張耶 **> >>** **「噗哈哈哈，赤司真是太可笑了！」**

葉山：我從來沒有聽過別人用「可笑」來形容赤司

實瀏：（泣不成聲）

根武谷：哇

黛 ：>>>回覆葉山：這麼真實的對白你哪來的？

葉山：>>>回覆黛：玲央姐有錄音

黛 ：證據確鑿

黑子： **> >>55L ****樓主：「說實在的，我不知道會談的規矩，畢竟我也是翻看友人拍攝的影碟才知道它的存在，一時興起就這樣做了，而且聽說** **fandisc** **裡可以做些平時不能做的事情，碰巧我被安排的角色設定是一個有雙重人格，個性有點問題的中二病患者，所以都沒什麼跟別人好好聊天的經驗，所以才想趁機會跟友人聊聊，實在沒想到會得到這種反應」**

黑子：呼叫綠間君，你跳河了沒有？

青峰：呼，幸好我遲到了

桃井：幸好我有做巧克力給你吃

青峰：不，拜託那個不要來第二次

綠間：……

火神：喂，他該不會死了吧？

黑子：死人不會發點點，沒死請復活

黑子：請想想該怎樣回答

黑子：請當高尾君已死，你不用管他，因為赤司君完全是看在「你」的面子上才放過他的

綠間：……我盡力而為なのだよ

紫原：好噁心…… **> >>57L ****眼鏡：「** **……** **我想，你那位重要友人大概是因為太久沒跟你說話而感到不適應，才沒有及時察覺自己拍檔的無禮，請你不要見怪」**

紫原：你明明是在發呆

桃井：可是赤司君顯然接受了 **> >>58L ****樓主：「謝謝，你真是溫柔的人，我也有同感。畢竟，對方是被我視為重要友人的人，我敬重他作為我的對手，所以我相信他是無心傷害我的（不過我想他本人應該沒察覺到我受傷了，他的神經比較遲鈍）」**

綠間：……

宮地：我打賭他一定在默念感謝上帝

宮地：這回這兩個傢伙完全是活該

宮地：早知道就不要幫忙

宮地：回去準備菠蘿處刑

綠間：高尾你再裝死就絕交なのだよ

高尾：請不要跟死人說話

高尾：從54L開始我已經是死人了

高尾：而你居然還要狠狠地教訓我 **> >>59L**

黃瀨：有句話叫做「死不足惜」，耶，我真聰明

黑子：我覺得黃瀨君你最好不要好了傷疤忘了疼比較好，畢竟你和高尾君都在名單上面

笠松：活該

黃瀨：——前輩！

黃瀨：你來了怎麼不跟我說？！明明我這麼用力地呼喚你了！

笠松：笨蛋，你叫我就得來嗎？而且我想搞清楚發生什麼事之後再發言

笠松：這回怎樣看也是你的錯

黃瀨：（哭）

笠松：你最失敗的地方是，為你點蠟燭的人居然比高尾還要少

笠松：連情人節巧克力都沒有被提起

笠松：托你的福，海常輸個清光

黑子：嘛，畢竟曝光率太高的人不值錢

黑子：誰都知道你會收到很多巧克力

黃瀨：嗚嗚……你們淨會欺負我……論壇裡都只顧著安慰小赤司……@實瀏玲央 @根武谷永吉 @葉山小太郎 @黛千尋 @笠松幸男 @宮地清志 @桃井五月 @青峰大輝

青峰：喔，那就請你一路走好

黃瀨：哇！

黑子：的確，畢竟赤司在問「我應該報復嗎？因為角色設定，加上fandisc可以做些正篇不能做的事情的緣故，我有想過要不要把那位嘲笑我的人XX又OO，最好XXOO加%^$*^&)&($%*&一起上，畢竟這是正篇不能做的事情嘛。打架應該也算在內，我可以揍他嗎？」 **> >>74L**

黛 ：死刑的前奏

黛 ：兩個都是

高尾：！

黃瀨：！

綠間：我贊成……喂，話題怎麼又繞回那個方向？！

黃瀨：小綠間你覺得赤司君是不是想要逃避現實，說不定他不是真心想要懲罰我們的……

紫原：我說哪，黃仔你就認命吧

火神：徒勞的掙扎

火神：而且裡面居然沒有我，真是太不可思議了

冰室：看來我們兩兄弟成功脫身呢

黑子：>>>回覆黃瀨：黃瀨君你想太多

桃井：>>>回覆黃瀨：我也這樣想

青峰：>>>回覆黃瀨：你什麼時候見過赤司會放過別人

黃瀨：啊！他說緩一緩！太好了！

青峰：都說了只是「緩一緩」

紫原：不懂人話嗎？

黑子：認命最好，你瞧高尾君……好吧，他沒有認命 **> >>86L ****自命** **HSK** **：「就沒有放棄報仇的選項嗎？」**

實瀏：上天保佑，小征的答案是「當然沒有」

桃井：給兩位點的蠟燭快要洗版了（笑）

青峰：心情真爽

紫原：哦耶

綠間：活該

宮地：我不扔死你都會死，那真是太好了

高尾：就沒有放棄報仇的選項嗎？？？！！！

黑子：你問我們？

綠間：別傻了，當然沒有，因為赤司是有雙重人格，個性有點問題的中二病患者，絕不會輕易放過得罪他的人

紫原：別傻了，當然沒有，因為赤仔是有雙重人格，個性有點問題的中二病患者，絕不會輕易放過得罪他的人

青峰：別傻了，當然沒有，因為赤司是有雙重人格，個性有點問題的中二病患者，絕不會輕易放過得罪他的人

桃井：別傻了，當然沒有，因為赤司君是有雙重人格，個性有點問題的中二病患者，絕不會輕易放過得罪他的人

火神：如上。

冰室：好像很好玩，如上。

實瀏：我絕不會說小征是中二病，可是……如上。

葉山：拍手！如上。

根武谷：跟進！

黛 ：樓上隊形全錯了，不過，如上。

宮地：不知道在說什麼，我掉隊了，不過，如上。

笠松：這回我無能為力，如上。

黑子：以上正解。

黃瀨：我死了。

高尾：……同上。

FIN.


	3. 全知與無知之間只有一線之差．上

——————————————————————————————————

【私聊】To. ( ) From. Akashi

( ) 好像不在，那我留言好了。

感謝你的建議，我去了你寫的那個網站論壇，意外地都是一些很親切的人，我心裡舒服多了。

原來在那邊可以匿名發言，我覺得他們的對話很有趣，感覺很像我和友人們的相處，或許下一次我不該用「來聊天吧」來吸引他們的注意力，應該用「來打球吧」比較恰當，那他們至少不會背著我偷偷地聊天。

  1. 意外地不用邀請碼就能進，很方便
  2. PS. 我很好奇他們假名下的真實身份，我應該要找出來，還是藏在心裡？我直覺告訴我這裡面有些古怪，我卻說不出原因



——————————————————————————————————

[某大型論壇]>>>[體育版]>>>[籃球]>>>私密版塊【絕對得分區】>>>聊天室【秘密】

桃井：咳， 報告，我找到罪人了

綠間：我以為罪人在這，我旁邊なのだよ

青峰：我以為已經處決了

黑子：還沒有，我前幾天還在電視上看見活蹦亂跳的黃瀨君

紫原：砰！

黃瀨：（躺屍）

高尾：（側躺）

桃井：我是真心覺得你們是好了傷疤忘了痛

桃井：昨晚的修羅場已經忘了

高尾：我比較傾向把這當成是行刑前最後一頓飯啦

綠間：砰なのだよ

高尾：（中槍）

綠間：這個令人閉嘴的方法真好

高尾：……去掉なのだよ的話更好

綠間：閉嘴

高尾：（心碎死亡）

黑子：好了，世界回復平靜。桃井同學，請你說說為什麼赤司君會進入了那個理應只有邀請碼的論壇私密版塊

火神：你說得那好像是十惡不赦的大事似的

青峰：笨，光看赤司昨天的反應，要是他知道我們瞞著他聊天，搞不好一個崩潰就會人格XX

綠間：把剩下的兩個字吞進去不要說出來なのだよ

黃瀨：——太恐怖了我不敢想下去啦

黑子：黃瀨君你已經死了，倒下去，快點

紫原：砰

黃瀨：（死透了）

黑子：桃井同學

桃井：喔，終於到我說話了嗎？槍擊場面太血腥了，我想哲君如果願意保護我的話，一定——

青峰：五月，說重點

桃井：呃，阿大你怎麼打斷我……好啦，我查了赤司君登入戶口的邀請碼發送IP地址，確定是因為我們這裡有人犯蠢了

綠間：（斜視）

紫原：（低頭看）

黃瀨：（偷偷睜開眼瞄）

黑子：（目不斜視）

火神：你說青峰？

高尾：老天爺，我都要以為你們是在演戲而不是在打字

綠間：>>>回覆高尾：躺下，你死了，砰

高尾：……（三殺倒地）

青峰：我才不蠢！

黑子：反應好慢

青峰：我還在想到底有哪一種看人方式沒有被用到——慢著，我才不蠢！也沒有犯蠢！

青峰：要不然五月早就扯著喉嚨震碎我家的陽台玻璃，而不是在這裡找犯人

桃井：哎，阿大你難得聰明一回

桃井：的確不是他，因為那傢伙連自己電腦的密碼也記不住

黑子：那就是說，也不是紫原君。他昨天已經說了不知道邀請碼是什麼

紫原：我的電腦是室仔裝的啦

冰室：嘛，這個我可以證明

黃瀨：我發誓我沒有跟小赤司聯絡過！！！

黑子：不知道為什麼我覺得你這條罪行遠比你給邀請碼赤司君更來得嚴重

黃瀨：嗚（我已經死了別叫我）

桃井：也不是小黃啦

桃井：順帶一提，也不是被我們邀請來的各位前輩

桃井：犯人就在哲君、小和成、小綠綠、小火火四個人之間

青峰：你忘了把自己算進去

桃井：要是我的話我用得著說那麼多話啦，笨蛋阿大

火神：我跟赤司私底下沒有交集啊，我連他的電話號碼都沒有

黑子：的確，火神君的嫌疑可以排除，天然呆不會做這種事

黑子：那就是我、綠間君和高尾君了

火神：什麼天然呆……

青峰：哲不會做這種事的

青峰：>>>回覆火神：你別想了，憑你這天然呆的腦子不可能搞懂天然呆的意思

黑子：>>>回覆青峰：事實上，這世有種叫Google的東西，火神君才不是笨蛋

黑子：>>>回覆青峰：但多謝你的信任，青峰君

黑子：只是事實是連我也不知道有沒有，畢竟我和赤司君私下有交換一些書的情報，有趣的網址等等，我是真的忘了有沒有不小心把論壇的東西混進去

火神：那綠間呢？

紫原：從剛剛一直可疑地不作聲哪

綠間：不是你們想的那樣！

綠間：我發誓我絕對沒有交給他任何邀請碼なのだよ

綠間：但是我不能確定……

高尾：小真，說實在的，你這次不說就沒有機會了，趕緊自首

黃瀨：為什麼要由你來說……小綠間有什麼事瞞住我們嗎？

綠間：閉嘴，你們是屍體なのだよ

綠間：……問題是，我不確定他昨晚住在我房間時有沒有上網，我房間裡有電腦なのだよ

紫原：砰砰砰！

桃井：居然有這種事？

桃井：而我的情報網不知道？！

青峰：？！！

青峰：他為什麼會在你房間過夜？

紫原：我知道為什麼，但那機會本來是屬於我的！

紫原：綠仔太狡猾了！居然和赤仔一起睡！

冰室：WHAT？

火神：辰也你冷靜一點，放下刀子

冰室：我在切蘋果當然要拿刀子！敦！你剛說什麼？

冰室：你還是個未成年boy！

紫原：哎喲

青峰：不要隔著屏幕叫別人放下刀子啊白痴

黃瀨：訊息量太大我要昏了……不，我要死了

高尾：哇（果斷裝死）

黃瀨：>>>回覆高尾：你事前不知道？

高尾：>>>回覆黃瀨：我只知道他瞞著我跟赤司在做什麼神秘的事，沒想到wwww

綠間：屍體閉嘴！

綠間：我就知道你們會這樣說……

黑子：（亮刀子）綠間君，請你好好解釋一下，還有紫原君也是

青峰：這刀子是在電腦裡面還是外面？

黑子：不說的話就會親自寄過去，刀片

綠間：這是誤會なのだよ！

綠間：首先，我們沒有同床なのだよ！>>>回覆紫原：絕對沒有！

綠間：其次，的確是同房，而他借用了我的電腦是事實，但不知道用來做什麼

桃井：等一下，你在裝睡？

綠間：下棋輸了，我有幾分鐘不想再聽他說話

綠間：然後他問我借電腦，我借了

青峰：等一下，那他為什麼住你家？

綠間：都說了是下棋

青峰：多久？那個帖子出來的時候都快十點了

綠間：我沒計時，但回到家裡一直都在下棋

紫原：最後輸光光，活該

紫原：我說哪，要不是室仔來我這邊住了，才不會輪到綠仔你

桃井：等等，那實瀏前輩住哪兒？

綠間：他說去尋找晚上出沒的好男人了なのだよ。

黑子：……

黑子：好吧，報名處在哪兒？下次赤司君可以住我家

紫原：先到先得

黑子：沒關係，赤司君總會發現到我的

黑子：不過，如果赤司君昨晚在綠間君家裡過夜，而他借用了綠間君的電腦，意思不就是……

火神：OMG，你跟赤司在同一間房裡面用馬甲聊天？！

綠間：都說了他不知道是我！

綠間：我用手機上網なのだよ！

火神：虧你晚上能睡著

青峰：事實上你嚇到失眠是不是？

綠間：沒有なのだよ！！

綠間：雖然有點冷，但我好好地睡著了！

紫原：等一下，誰睡床？

綠間：棉被なのだよ

紫原：誰睡棉被了？

綠間：……是我。

高尾：糟糕，我想到那個畫面就好想笑，赤司窩在床上打電腦，小真在下面一邊發抖一邊在手機上打字，還要擔心赤司會不會隨時探頭過來看

黃瀨：小綠間真可憐

高尾：等一下！我知道你要叫我閉嘴，所以我會說這是我死前的遺言，你得讓我說完

黃瀨：同上

綠間：那、你、說、完、沒、有？

高尾：赤司沒有發現真相是奇蹟要不然小真你死定了

高尾：說完

綠間：很好，要不要我說個更恐怖的？

綠間：既然我和黑子說完之後桃井都只有八卦而沒有特殊反應，即是我們的嫌疑都可以排除

綠間：你知道這代表什麼嗎？

綠間：這叫挖坑給自己跳，還多拉一個墊背的なのだよ

高尾：咦？什麼意思？

黑子：……看來的確是這樣，桃井同學？

桃井：啊，抱歉我笑到肚子疼……對，犯人既不是小綠綠，也不是哲君

火神：那就剩下——

高尾：——我？

高尾：我？我？我？等一下，你說是我？

桃井：高尾君，來回顧一下今年WC後洛山和秀德的共同練習發生什麼事吧

桃井：不要感到意外，我作為一個盡職的經紀人，當然要什麼都知道

桃井：你在裡面遇上赤司君，對吧？

高尾：咦？……好像是

桃井：不是好像是，是有見面，因為你發照片上IG了

桃井：[照片1]

青峰：嘩

青峰：我第一次見到有人敢去搭赤司的肩膀拍照

紫原：你們的高度沒有差很多，對吧？真羨慕

綠間：赤司討厭所有搭他肩膀的人，因為那代表對方比他高

高尾：什麼？我這FLAG埋得挺深的……

高尾：可是他沒有拒絕我啊

桃井：不說那個，你記不記得之後你做什麼了？

高尾：交換電話？

桃井：不止

高尾：交換帳號？

桃井：不止

桃井：提示，赤司君不會玩論壇，而你是一個自來熟

高尾：喔……喔，我的天

桃井：所以你沒大腦地用我們的論壇給赤司君做示範，還幫他起了一個叫「Red King」的中二病馬甲

青峰：喔……

綠間：啊

紫原：唔……

冰室：WOW

火神：讚！

黃瀨：嗚……

黑子：唉……

高尾：……結論？

桃井：犯人判定

桃井：還有，你大概欠了赤司君很多債沒還

桃井：他會為中二病人設而自卑都是你的錯

桃井：他的中二病會變加厲都是你的錯

桃井：怎樣？

高尾：……

高尾：其實我在七百年前已經死掉了，可不可以行行好放過我呢？（吶喊）

——————————————————————————————————

【私聊】To. ( ) From. Akashi

( ) ，我今天重看昨晚的對話，發現了很有趣的東西。

這就像是挖洞一樣，很有趣，一想到我就忍不住笑出來。

你說，我的中二病人設是不是愈來愈不正常了？

不過我很享受當真正的「赤司征十郎」，這就是我，所以我想我會去找出真相。

我猜，這也是你當初給我網址的原因吧？

有空回覆我吧。

——————————————————————————————————


	4. 全知與無知之間只有一線之差．下

[某大型論壇]>>>[體育版]>>>[籃球]>>>私密版塊【絕對得分區】>>>聊天室【秘密】

桃井：不過有個疑點沒搞清楚

黑子：嗯，我也有這種想法

青峰：什麼？別打啞謎

桃井：阿大真沒耐性……我在想，赤司君是不是真的不知道這是我們的馬甲呢

黑子：要是他當初就有權限，雖然只玩了一會兒，但是應該會有印象，而且馬上就會記起高尾君是論壇的成員

黑子：但我覺得昨天的他是真的不知道真相

紫原：唔，換作是赤仔本人在這裡，他不會說這種話

綠間：假裝的也不會なのだよ

桃井：如果假設赤司君根本忘記了高尾君給過他權限的事情，那就表示他對需要邀請碼一事毫不知情，而這是他沒有被邀請碼邀請也沒有公開的論壇，他是怎樣找來的？

桃井：是誰介紹他們來我們這裡問問題的？

——————————————————————————————————

**[** **某大型論壇] >>>[** **體育版] >>>[** **籃球] >>>** **私密版塊【歲月是把殺豬刀】**

[Fandisc 3少了很重要的一部份！為什麼沒有人發現？]

**1L** **：樓主**

如題，因為這個理由，害我得改機票！

**2L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

你是？

**3L** **：樓主**

我以為論壇用戶都是披馬甲的，才走了一年，規矩不同了？

**4L** **：陰險眼鏡**

Chao Chao，不是的，因為昨晚隔壁混進了一個大人物，把那些小子嚇得夠嗆，我身為這版的版主，也得確認一下你是可以進來的人

**5L** **：樓主**

什麼叫做可以進來的人？

**6L** **：陰險眼鏡**

你的頭髮有奇怪的顏色嗎？

**7L** **：樓主**

噢，我知道你在說什麼了

不，我的髮色是黑色。而我應該認識隔壁那群人，但是我無意通風報信。

以防萬一，我先說明一下，包括我的帳號、邀請碼和網址也是冰室給我的。據我所知，他應該符合這邊的入會條件，最後卻跑去了隔壁，空出一個位置來。

**8L** **：陰險眼鏡**

嗯，這邊的入會條件是無特殊髮色，非一年級生，會打籃球，而我大概猜到你是誰

>>>回覆7L：我猜猜看，你應該是有隔壁的入會條件，最後跟冰室交換了？

**9L** **：樓主**

正解

那些混小子很煩，但是勉強算是後輩，好歹知道尊重兩個字怎樣寫啦，所以開版塊時姑且有邀請我

但我受夠當托兒保姆了，碰巧辰也有興趣，他們也允許的話，沒理由不交換

PS 那邊的入會要求居然只是 頭髮不要是全紅色，那赤司怎麼辦？

**10L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

咦？你不知道？

**11L** **：樓主**

我該知道什麼？

**12L** **：沒人知道我叫什麼名字**

[今天我發起了一個聚會]進去要邀請碼，但我想你能進去，要不然我這裡有截圖：[照片1][照片2][照片3][照片4][照片5][照片6]

**13L** **：樓主**

>>>回覆12L：等一下，那樓樓主是赤司？

>>>回覆12L：所以你叫什麼名字？

**14L** **：沒人知道我叫什麼名字**

>>>回覆13L：謝謝你有問我，告訴你也可以，因為至今都沒人能記住它，我是樋口，洛山的前經理人

順帶一提，洛山這邊倒是快爆炸了，玲央現在忙得團團轉，因為他擔心我們的主將會因為受不住精神上的打擊而跳樓自殺

**15L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

真是的！如果我昨晚不是被那群混小子拉過來說什麼奇怪的話，今早的測驗就不會拿98分！氣死我了！菠蘿大刑已經準備好了！隨時來戰！

>>>回覆13L：你好，我是秀德的前SF，名字不說了，有陰影

**16L** **：我是金剛**

不，我覺得98分已經很棒了

>>>回覆13L：您好，我是陽泉的前主將，名字不說了，因為昨晚冰室用超恐怖的表情跟我說，紫原其實是個乖孩子，而我完全不知道他在說什麼

**17L** **：樓主**

沒關係，我理解

如果是赤司發火的話，的確是要小心點

>>>回覆16L：您是冰室的隊長吧，你好。

>>>回覆15L：不要跟那些熊孩子生氣，會折壽的，但是可惜你隊裡的高尾君了

>>>回覆10L：雖然未正式介紹，但光看馬甲，我猜黃瀨是你的後輩，辛苦了

**18L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

沒事，這完全是我家後輩的錯，自命HSK，他是白痴

**19L** **：我是金剛**

的確，有「自命HSK」和「我是星星男」的例子在前，「零食達人」真是乖孩子

唉……

**20L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

>>>回覆17L：很高興認識你，我是海常的前主將。但別誤會，這名字是那笨蛋私自幫我改的，我懶得轉回來而已

**21L** **：樓主**

那我猜陰險眼鏡是最不幸地接收青峰那一位？

**22L** **：陰險眼鏡**

嘛，沒錯，但我很幸運地已經交棒給別人了，作為三年級真是大幸

**23L** **：樓主**

咦……啊，抱歉，到了美國太久我都要搞不清日子了，各位前輩好！

**24L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

等一下，我以為你也是三年級？？？

**25L** **：樓主**

抱歉，不是，會有這種錯覺大概是因為我二年級就當主將了

**26L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

很……很了不起！

**27L** **：新世代隱形高手**

你這拐彎拐得很厲害（嘲笑臉）

>>>回覆25L：不要問我是誰，看馬甲就知道我不會說

**28L** **：樓主**

>>>回覆27L：我知道你是誰，我有看WC，赤司也有跟我說

**29L** **：新世代隱形高手**

>>>回覆28L：別提那個名字，實瀏今天的碎碎念快要把我逼瘋，他非得要在男更衣室裡說這種話題

**30L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

>>>回覆29L：你怎麼還在更衣室裡？

**31L** **：新世代隱形高手**

>>>回覆30L：我以為那傢伙會忙著處理赤司的事留在東京，哪知道他在睡完男人之後就拍拍屁股跑回來了

**32L** **：女兒心**

第一我沒有睡男人

第二我沒有拍拍屁股跑回來，至少有付旅館錢

第三前輩你能不能別在另一個好男人面前抵毀我的好名聲？！我可是女性之友！

>>>回覆28L：嗨，我是小征的副隊長哦

**33L** **：樓主**

>>>回覆32L：嗨

>>>回覆32L：我大致上看明白了，不過很遺憾地我是男的

**34L** **：跳跳虎貓**

所以玲央姐不把你當朋友看啊

>>>回覆33L：嗨，我是洛山的雷獸

**35L** **：新世代隱形高手**

你們沒發現自己在愈描愈黑？

>>>回覆32L：好男人還是赤司，拜託你只選一個來關注

而且我已經搞不清楚你們的馬甲是要來做什麼的

**36L** **：陰險眼鏡**

>>>回覆33L：冷靜冷靜，本來群裡就是全都互相認識或見過面的人，除了路人之外，基本上完全不知道身份是很難的，而且我們又不像隔壁有要提防的「人」，就算真的進來了，赤司也不會對作為前輩的我們做什麼也（關西腔）

**37L** **：新世代隱形高手**

你說得輕鬆

**38L** **：陰險眼鏡**

嘛，因為我快要畢業了，這回的事也跟青峰沒關係，我只是在吃花生

你聽起來心有餘倖

**39L** **：跳跳虎貓**

喔，那是因為這個

>>>「洛山」私聊群組

>>>葉山：看看我拍到什麼？你們一定會感激我的！[照片1][照片2][照片3]

>>>黛 ：那都是同一張照片

>>>葉山：沒錯！三張慢慢放大看清楚喵

>>>實瀏：為什麼連在群組裡都要吵吵嚷嚷，好了，我來看看……咦？

>>>根武谷：看什麼，赤司在逛書店？

>>>黛 ：笨，重點不是這個

>>>葉山：黛前輩你看到了吧？（笑）

>>>黛 ：唔，的確挺……令人引象深刻

>>>根武谷：什麼？

>>>黛 ：看書名

>>>實瀏：我的天啊——《死刑的一百種執行方法》、《歷史酷刑大全》、《魔鬼行刑記》

>>>赤司：怎麼了？那些書都挺有趣的

>>>葉山：哇

>>>實瀏：嚇

>>>根武谷：嘩

>>>黛：去

>>>赤司：黛前輩？

>>>黛：沒事

>>>黛：我一時忘了你也在這裡

>>>赤司：咦？有什麼我是不能知道的？

>>>實瀏：……不，我們只是對小征會進書店感到意外啦

>>>赤司：有什麼好奇怪的，不過是最近對這個話題有興趣而已

>>>葉山：興趣？（貓眼）

>>>赤司：不行？

>>>赤司：你們也有興趣的話我可以先做個實驗

**40L** **：樓主**

……我明白了，後續？

**41L** **：跳跳虎貓**

我說玲央姐的男人找上門了要趕緊逃，接著就逃了

**42L** **：新世代隱形高手**

拜託，你們也想個靠譜點的藉口

會跟著你們逃的我也是蠢斃了

**43L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

所以赤司終於意識到了？

**44L** **：新世代隱形高手**

他沒有意識到才奇怪

所以我說一開始就不應該給他發邀請碼

**45L** **：沒人知道我叫什麼名字**

呃，我以為是你發的？

**46L** **：新世代隱形高手**

我腦子很正常，為什麼要自掘墳墓

**47L** **：牛肉飯**

我也以為是你給他的

畢竟你看起來就是會這樣做的人

**48L** **：新世代隱形高手**

？？？？？

解釋

**49L** **：跳跳虎貓**

唔，感覺很擅長給別人下套子？

**50L** **：新世代隱形高手**

有看清楚技能欄嗎？我擅長的是消失！隱形！

我沒有給他邀請碼！

**51L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

會挖洞給自己跳的人的確不是他

聽說隔壁終於「閒聊」出答案來

笨蛋高尾 [照片71][照片8][照片9][照片10]

**52L** **：樓主**

……雖然我不認識那個孩子，但是我不得不佩服他的勇氣，連我都沒敢和赤司搭肩膀自拍

**53L** **：我在打毛衣**

的確勇氣可嘉，我都在準備壽衣了

>>>回覆52L：你好，我是秀德的前主將

**54L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

你不覺得這天氣才穿毛衣有點……晚？

**55L** **：我在打毛衣**

我想還好，前幾天見到高尾和綠間放學時都在打噴嚏

**56L** **：女兒心**

好男人……

**57L** **：沒人知道我叫什麼名字**

這種應該叫暖男吧？

**58L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

不，這簡直是媽媽了

>>>回覆55L：我有沒有毛衣？

**59L** **：我在打毛衣**

>>>回覆58L：不，我準備了圍巾，但請不要叫我媽媽

姑且一提，我在毛衣上面繡了「乖寶寶」

**60L** **：新世代隱形高手**

這是懲罰（笑）

>>>回覆59L：他會穿嗎？

**61L** **：我是金剛**

>>>回覆60L：看你們的反應就知道你們不懂尊重隊長，主將親手織的毛衣，他們膽敢不穿？！

**62L** **：旁邊有隻猩猩**

少來了，紫原都叫你猩猩

**63L** **：說中文好嗎？**

好像是我們先叫的，抱歉啦猩猩

**64L** **：我是金剛**

看馬甲！我是金剛，不是猩猩！

**65L** **：陰險眼鏡**

>>>回覆64L：提醒你，金剛也是猩猩

>>>回覆60L：就算本來就是隊長，也很會尊重自己，但當你有青峰一樣的隊員，你就會忘記被尊重是什麼東西，我以為你很懂的（關西腔）

**66L** **：我是金剛**

我很懂！！！！

**67L** **：旁邊有隻猩猩**

老天，他哭了

**68L** **：我在打毛衣**

>>>回覆60L：放心，這毛衣是他會非穿不可的禮物，因為是主將命令

**69L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

做得好，連同菠蘿一起送他們上路！

**70L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

你是指高尾和綠間，還是高尾和黃瀨？

**71L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

高尾和綠間

因為你昨晚這樣一說，黃瀨的蠟燭數已經接近……啊，不，已經超過高尾了，所以兩個都該打

**72L** **：我是金剛**

其實蠟燭這種東西是愈多愈好，還是愈少愈好？

**73L** **：旁邊有隻猩猩**

廢話，你說叫你猩猩的人愈多愈好，還是愈少愈好？猩猩

**74L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

不，我算過了，高尾那小子立FLAG太多，算起來還是比黃瀨多一點

就算在後來的認罪大會，都是高尾死掉的次數比較多

不過黃瀨那小子直接一腳踹進焚化爐就好，壽衣也省了

**75L** **：跳跳虎貓**

哇，你們比赤司還要恐佈耶

**76L** **：樓主**

不，這世上沒有人比憤怒的赤司恐佈吧

**77L** **：新世代隱形高手**

你拿「一腳踹進焚化爐」跟會看《死刑的一百種執行方法》、《歷史酷刑大全》、《魔鬼行刑記》這種書的人做比較？

**78L** **：跳跳虎貓**

怎樣說？赤司是笑著看完的，所以感覺比較不恐佈？

**79L** **：新世代隱形高手**

你的神經太粗了……野性去哪了？

**80L** **：跳跳虎貓**

野性睡著了！

不過我有留意到一件事喔！因為野性！

**81L** **：新世代隱形高手**

>>>回覆80L：你根本沒有留意到自相矛盾的地方嗎？

什麼事？

**82L** **：跳跳虎貓**

我們這樓實在歪得太厲害了！

到底樓主是來做什麼的？我一點都不知道！

**83L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

咦？

**84L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

……好像是這樣沒錯

**85L** **：沒人知道我叫什麼名字**

似乎這樓的主題比我的名字更沒有存在感

**86L** **：旁邊有隻猩猩**

哈哈哈——抱歉我忍不住好想笑，這句話比叫猩猩做金剛更要好笑耶！

**87L** **：我是金剛**

喂！

**88L** **：新世代隱形高手**

到底我們是怎樣由自我介紹跑到這裡來的……

**89L** **：我在打毛衣**

我以為你們一開始就在討論高尾和黃瀨的事，抱歉歪樓了

**90L** **：陰險眼鏡**

不，我這個版主沒有及時正樓也是不對，話題就是由我開始帶開的

**91L** **：女兒心**

所以呢？都說了快90樓了，好男人君到底是來做什麼的？

**92L** **：牛肉飯**

噁！

**93L** **：樓主**

哎，不怪你們，我都快要聊得把我本來的目的忘了，剛剛拉回去最早的樓看了看，連當初生氣的心情都忘得一乾二淨

而且我也證實了我當初的判斷是正確的，確實誰也沒有留意到fandisc少了某部份，因為你們沒人重視過它……

**94L** **：海常發電機**

如果你是女孩子，我就會拍肩膀安慰你

**95L** **：樓主**

噢，不用了

**96L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

你什麼時候來的？

**97L** **：海常發電機**

因為星星男打電話來投訴你不接他電話

要不然我才不會來這個只有一堆男人的地方

>>>回覆95L：我是真的可以安慰你呀，也可以告訴你名字，如果你可以介紹美國的女生給我的話

**98L** **：女兒心**

只要是好男人都值得安慰，當然，女孩子也是

性別歧視的傢伙X出去！

**99L** **：陰險眼鏡**

又歪樓了

>>>回覆93L：我明白你的心情，要知道，桐重在第三期都只有解說團的份

**100L** **：樓主**

>>>回覆99L：我不理解的是，為什麼我明明有整整四五集的演出，整整一章！這世界上卻沒有一隻帝光篇的fandisc！？

>>>回覆98L：多謝安慰

**101L** **：說中文好嗎？**

因為除了你以外的奇蹟都在正篇裡出場了？

當然，相棒組也是

**102L** **：旁邊有隻猩猩**

嚴格來說除了奇蹟+相棒之外，這裡有不少人都沒有在fandisc裡出現過

**103L** **：我是金剛**

我也是！

**104L** **：旁邊有隻猩猩**

猩猩不是人

而且你至少會在番外篇裡出場，還會上電影院，我說的是「你們」@我是金剛 @後輩是個煩人的星星男 @沒人知道我叫什麼名字 @菠蘿哥哥 @陰險眼鏡

**105L** **：樓主**

被你這樣一說，我突然心裡舒服多了

**106L** **：跳跳虎貓**

說起來我們也沒有在fandisc裡出場喵，為什麼玲央姐可以去，我和永吉不行？

我也想去找 @菠蘿哥哥 打球！

**107L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

我拒絕

**108L** **：我在打毛衣**

雖然沒有去成fandisc，但我們在間場畫面裡出現了？玩板車？

**109L** **：新世代隱形高手**

我只有一個背影

明明是秘密武器的我，還要是洛山第五人，出場只有三分之一季不到，一個章節而已，到fandisc居然沒有被選上相棒組，這是什麼道理？

**110L** **：女兒心**

啊啦，你嫉妒了？

因為小征沒有選擇你？

**111L** **：新世代隱形高手**

這是原則問題

**112L** **：樓主**

現在聽起來我不算是最慘的……不，你們至少有個間場畫面，還是劇場版電影，我？我被人間蒸發了！整個章節一起消失！

**113L** **：陰險眼鏡**

我想那是因為帝光篇算是奇蹟世代的中二病黑歷史時期？

**114L** **：樓主**

我沒有中二病！

**115L** **：海常發電機**

所以海歸子女樓主是不滿意fandisc沒有你的安排？還是因為要改機票？

**116L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

什麼機票？

**117L** **：海常發電機**

喏，標題上面寫的，樓主改機票了

**118L** **：樓主**

嗯，改了，真是的

**119L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

你的意思是，你原本以為可以錄製fandisc而回日本，誰知道現在不錄了？

**120L** **：樓主**

正解

**121L** **：海常發電機**

那真是太可惜了……可以介紹美國妹子給我嗎？聽說質素很好！

**122L** **：樓主**

你還真是三句不離妹子……不過，現在不行

**123L** **：海常發電機**

為什麼？（崩潰）

**124L** **：女兒心**

哼，色鬼，活該

**125L** **：樓主**

因為我不在美國，我還在日本

**126L** **：陰險眼鏡？**

？？？

兄弟，你開始把我搞暈了。

**127L** **：樓主**

>>>回覆126L：不錯的美國腔——少點關西腔就好了

所以說，我訂了機票回日本，原打算等完了fandisc的錄製再回去，誰知道沒有受到邀請，所以我白改了機票——那我不罵fandisc可以罵誰？

**128L** **：牛肉飯**

赤司

**129L** **：新世代隱形高手**

你有沒有留意到突然陰風陣陣的感覺？

神經比電線杆還粗的傢伙

**130L** **：陰險眼鏡**

>>>回覆127L：所以你最後罵了赤司？

**131L** **：樓主**

>>>回覆130L：怎麼可能

**132L** **：陰險眼鏡**

或者試圖向奇蹟報復？

**133L** **：樓主**

才不會因為這種小事報復他們，那多小家子氣啊！

我氣的是官方

**134L** **：陰險眼鏡**

ChaoChao，你發誓你真的沒有試圖報復？例如洩漏機密什麼的

**135L** **：樓主**

再說下去的話，就算是三年級的前輩我也會照樣揍下去的，眼鏡前輩

我這拳頭既然治得了青峰，想必也沒什麼好怕的

**136L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

>>>回覆134L：（側目）夠了，你在暗示什麼？

**137L** **：陰險眼鏡**

>>>回覆135L：哇，怕怕——

>>>回覆136L：不過我嗅到陰謀的味道，邀請碼是高尾洩露出去的，那必定有一個洩露網址，而這個圈子那麼小，就算那個人在我們之間也不奇怪

**138L** **：後輩是星星男**

我覺得這句話由你來說很奇怪

看看你的馬甲

**139L** **：新世代隱形高手**

我之後的第二個被指出來的可疑分子？你們也太會演

重點是，真的是我都不會認，有兩個「表面是後母，實際上是親媽」的前輩可是隨時準備把人撕開兩片護犢子

**140L** **：說中文好嗎？**

自首宣言？

**141L** **：旁邊有隻猩猩**

所以說，出賣網址的嫌疑人有兩個，一個是猩猩……不是，是@新世代隱形高手，一個是樓主，對不？理由是他們一個看起來就是會下套的，另一個就是要報復世界

**142L** **：沒人知道我叫什麼名字**

你對於猩猩的執念到底嚴重到什麼程度……

**143L** **：樓主**

>>>回覆141L：我沒有要報復世界，這什麼中二病宣言

**144L** **：新世代隱形高手**

>>>回覆141L：我已經懶得糾正你們了，不過不是我

**145L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

>>>回覆139L：才沒有打算護犢子

**146L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

>>>回覆139L：我也沒有

**147L** **：陰險眼鏡**

大家都很會裝，不是嗎？

**148L** **：女兒心**

那你都應該算一份，不是嗎？畢竟都叫「陰險眼鏡」這種名字，不是應該唯恐天下不亂？

**149L** **：陰險眼鏡**

那麼@沒人知道我叫什麼名字 都有嫌疑啦，可能他生氣沒人記得他叫什麼名字

**150L** **：沒人知道我叫什麼名字**

我可以禮貌性地提醒你一下，赤司記得我叫什麼名字，而且奇蹟也沒有必要記住我，我沒有理由要報復社會

**151L** **：海常發電機**

所以是3個嫌疑人啦？

**152L** **：陰險眼鏡**

慢著，我跟赤司可沒有私交

>>>回覆150L：所以你的意思是赤司不是人？

**153L** **：沒人知道我叫什麼名字**

老實說，高尾和赤司也沒有私交，還不是照樣洩露出去了

>>>回覆152L：不要惡意曲解我的話

**154L** **：樓主**

先說明，回日本這三天我可沒有跟赤司聯絡過，他應該不知道我回來了。我手機還在充電，都沒有登記回日本的電話卡

**155L** **：陰險眼鏡**

電郵？

**156L** **：樓主**

你覺得我看起來是會看電郵的人嗎？

**157L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

好了吧？在我們這邊找真相有什麼意義？赤司又不會對我們做什麼

**158L** **：陰險眼鏡**

別這樣，這不是很好玩

總比你一直花時間點算黃瀨和高尾的蠟燭到底誰比較多來得好

**159L** **：樓主**

換作是以前，贏的人一定是黃瀨。抱歉啦，@後輩是個煩人的星星男

**160L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

沒事，黃瀨的星星太多了，蠟燭什麼的只是錦上添花

**161L** **：新世代隱形高手**

愈亮的人死得愈快

**162L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

——滅了你

**163L** **：新世代隱形高手**

夠了，你們這些護子心切的，要麼就認真地捉出犯人，要麼就放過我們

**164L** **：旁邊有隻猩猩**

聽起來你好像清楚內情的人似的

**165L** **：新世代隱形高手**

因為我很安全：

我家主將已經搞清楚論壇的真相，而他沒有向我們洛山人開刀，表示他只對【秘密】群組裡的人開刀。如果我是洩密者的話，那就好辦多了，直接威脅你們我會把這邊都洩漏出去不就結了？

結論是，你們找不到我的話，誰都不能對我做什麼，我可是打算一畢業就當個小透明的

**166L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

我發現你好像帶著我們繞了很大的圈子都沒有提到重點

**167L** **：我在打毛衣**

總之，找出證據的責任在於我們

我沒打算為高尾報仇（因為這小子活該）但我很好奇有誰做了這件事卻不敢認

**168L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

鎖定兩個嫌疑人？

**169L** **：陰險眼鏡**

很好，秀德的同意加入，海常？

**170L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

如果把你加進去嫌疑人裡面的話，我加入

**171L** **：海常發電機**

>>>回覆170L：哎，你不是很清楚他不是那個人嘛？

**172L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

我知道，可是我覺得他的語氣很欠揍

**173L** **：我是金剛**

咦？那我們陽泉……

**174L** **：旁邊有隻猩猩**

>>>回覆173L：猩猩我們只是來看戲的，去吃香蕉

**175L** **：說中文好嗎？**

>>>回覆173L：猩猩我們得低調

**176L** **：跳跳虎貓**

你們那邊真的很有趣啊！可是既然你們懷疑上 @新世代隱形高手 洛山人似乎不應該置身事外呢

**177L** **：女兒心**

我決不會懷疑好男人的，但是我也不覺得 @新世代隱形高手 一定不是犯人，因為他和小征其實挺要好的

**178L** **：牛肉飯**

我懷疑你的那個好男人——黛前輩雖然個性很差，我一開始都懷疑他，但是他不會說謊

**179L** **：沒人知道我叫什麼名字**

我不想潑冷水，不過，不知道你們有沒有人留意到，這兩個當事人都沒有否認過網址的事

>>>回覆178L：黛只是說他沒有發出邀請碼，那是事實，他沒有說謊

**180L** **：樓主**

為了報復世界而洩露網址？我沒有這樣做過

**181L** **：新世代隱形高手**

>>>回覆179L：我在144L否認過了，看清楚，我說「不是我」

**182L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

其實我們都把賭注下在「他們不會說謊」的前題上，那不是很奇怪嗎？出現這種需要緝兇的前提下，一定有其中一個人說謊

**183L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

果然……是A級判定的腦袋……

**184L** **：陰險眼鏡**

的確，正如 @新世代隱形高手 所說，就算真的做了，也不可能會當眾承認，那種行為很蠢

所以我覺得要個公正的答案或者是評判會公平一點

**185L** **：我是金剛**

評判？

**186L** **：陰險眼鏡**

這個世界上知道答案的只有兩個人，一個是犯人，一個是赤司

**187L** **：女兒心**

你該不會……

**188L** **：陰險眼鏡**

所以，我剛剛傳訊息給 @Red King，問問他是誰給網址他的

**189L** **：女兒心**

嗚哇……

**190L** **：樓主**

他怎麼了

**191L** **：跳跳虎貓**

受到太大驚嚇昏倒了

**192L** **：新世代隱形高手**

>>>回覆188L：你就喜歡與別不同吧？（斜視）

**193L** **：海常發電機**

噢，趕緊說答案啊！心臟都要爆炸了

**194L** **：陰險眼鏡**

就這樣>>>陰險眼鏡：@Red King 有空打擾一下嗎？

>>>Red King ：瞧你的名字就覺得不應該跟你搭話，不過請說

>>>陰險眼鏡：純粹想問一下你是怎樣找到這個論壇的，可以告訴我嗎？

>>>Red King ：別人介紹的

>>>陰險眼鏡：那個別人是？

>>>Red King ：上論壇都要做身世檢查？我第一次玩不知道規矩

>>>陰險眼鏡：不，只是我作為版主要問一下，畢竟是私密版塊

**195L** **：旁邊有隻猩猩**

我說，你看起來好像是誘拐小紅帽的壞心眼眼鏡大黑狼

**196L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

再這樣我就要召喚騎士來宰狼了

**197L** **：說中文好嗎？**

比我家猩猩還要可怕

**198L** **：我在打毛衣**

幸好你畢業了，要知道，下年當秀德經理人的是我妹妹

**199L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

別誘拐小女孩，菠蘿扔你喔

**200L** **：陰險眼鏡**

不，冷靜一下，那是赤司啊

**201L** **：牛肉飯**

有關係嗎？你把我們赤司當成一塊好吃的肉了？

**202L** **：樓主**

小心反而被吞掉了

>>>回覆200L：不過要是你敢欺負我後輩的話就滅了你，我在東京還是多少有點威望的

**203L** **：陰險眼鏡**

話說你是不是已經忘了我是三年級生？

算了，繼續：

>>>Red King ：好吧，如果今吉前輩這麼堅持想要知道的話，當初指引我來這裡的人是這樣說的，因為這裡也有很多中病患者，所以可以放開懷抱暢所欲言，連平時不能說的話都可以說，就像Fandisc一樣，對著他們說出來以後應該可以解決你的煩惱，而他的身份就是我好友的中學同學的前輩的兄弟的高中同學的中學前輩的後輩的指導老師的恩師的親戚的得意門生的球隊前輩

**204L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

……你被耍了是不是？

**205L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

絕對是被耍了

**206L** **：跳跳虎貓**

我腦子好亂

**207L** **：牛肉飯**

吃飯罷

**208L** **：女兒心**

我的小征真聰明，這樣保護了他的朋友！

**209L** **：沒人知道我叫什麼名字**

比起那個，我發現了奇怪的東西，你們沒看見嗎？

**210L** **：我在打毛衣**

嗯，我也好像看到了

不過毛線不夠，我先下了

**211L** **：海常發電機**

旁觀者清，我們這些不抱任立場反而容易看見，也容易跑路，先下了

**212L** **：陰險眼鏡**

哎呀，這小子真是狡猾啊，我仔細算過，兩個嫌疑人都可以剛剛好套用在裡面

**213L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

剛剛是不是有人退群了？

**214L** **：我是金剛**

好像是

**215L** **：陰險眼鏡**

你們有沒有聽我說話？

**216L** **：旁邊有隻猩猩**

嗯，你找猩猩去聽，他聽得懂人話，先下了

**217L** **：說中文好嗎？**

不好意思，語言不通，先下了

**218L** **：我是金剛**

他們怎麼了？明明用的是日文

**219L** **：陰險眼鏡**

我說，@新世代隱形高手 @樓主 都可以套用在裡面

話說那兩個畏罪潛逃了？

**220L** **：樓主**

不，還在，剛剛去拿手機，終於充好電了

**221L** **：新世代隱形高手**

既然得出這種答案，證明你也只是徒有其名，無聊

你根本沒有留意到最重要的事

**222L** **：陰險眼鏡**

什麼？

**223L** **：跳跳虎貓**

@沒人知道我叫什麼名字 @新世代隱形高手 玲央姐激動地昏倒了，他好重，我和永吉先下線了

**224L** **：沒人知道我叫什麼名字**

嗯

**225L** **：新世代隱形高手**

不用，我也要消失了，殺氣騰騰的小紅帽一點也不可愛

**226L** **：樓主**

@後輩是個煩人的星星男 @我是金剛 @菠蘿哥哥 強烈建議你們先撤退

>>>回覆222L：你要是連那幾個字都看不清楚，真的該換換馬甲，至少去掉眼鏡兩個字

**227L** **：後輩是個煩人的星星男**

嗯，我重覆看第五次的時候終於看到了

**228L** **：菠蘿哥哥**

安全至上，先閃人

**229L** **：我是金剛**

那兩個傢伙在扭我的耳朵了，你們加油

**230L** **：陰險眼鏡**

你們到底在說什麼？

**231L** **：Red King**

嗨，今吉前輩，第一個被揭開的馬甲決定是你了。

【私聊】To. Akashi From. Nijimura

抱歉赤司，剛剛手機一直在充電，但很高興你可以找到能夠分享心事的地方，那些傢伙雖然有些煩人和愛扯開話題，但是我想應該可以解決你的問題，至少有幾分鐘不當赤司征十郎不是挺好嗎？

更重要的是，假裝自己一無所知地去跟別人聊天，不論結果如何，可以好好地抒發壓力和憤怒，有助控制情商，以前我快被青峰氣死時就是靠這個方法減壓。

不用來送機，專心執行你的有趣計劃吧。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看懂最後面劇情的人可以去看多一遍203L  
> 不過這方程式是個陷阱  
> 「告訴我網址的人是我好友（綠間）的中學同學（紫原）的前輩（冰室）的兄弟（火神）的高中同學（黑子）的中學前輩（遮面那位）的後輩（青峰）的指導老師（帝光教練）的恩師（白金）的親戚（洛山監督）的得意門生（赤司）的中學前輩（虹村/黛）」
> 
> 兩者都適用  
> 不過最後答案是Nijimura
> 
> 原因是什麼？就是動機啊，黛前輩的動機相對虹村說不夠強  
> 畢竟虹村和赤司也是因為怨念甚重而選擇上論壇的  
> 但到最後劇中人都不會知道這給網址的犯人是誰……因為虹村是赤司的前輩，他可不是笨蛋


	5. 舉例說明何謂「虛假的真實」

**[** **某大型論壇] >>[** **體育版] >>[** **籃球] >>** **私密版塊【絕對得分區】**

**1L** **：樓主**

問題：發現了友人們瞞著自己搞小圈子活動，我應該選擇A：揭開他們的馬甲好好「了解」一下，還是B：為了友情，放著不管呢？

**2L** **：消失的籃球**

絕交吧

**3L** **：斑紋的猛獸**

你的朋友怎麼了？

**4L** **：自帶背景效果的男人**

我有一種不詳的預感……

**5L** **：最討厭五月病患者**

啊啦，到底怎麼了？感覺上是不得了的東西呢……話說LZ怎樣稱呼？

**6L** **：樓主**

如題，我來這邊請求別人幫助解決關於友人的問題後，突然發現幫助我的都是認識的人

他們沒有讓我知道這個論壇的存在

還有一個兩個私密聊天室在運作

我已經習慣被排斥了，但是感覺還是不好受呢

所以想來問問大家的意見

稱呼的話……叫我「孤單又寂寞的人」好了

**7L** **：胡蘿蔔快車**

LZ的稱呼滿滿的都是灰雲呢，你的朋友太壞了吧

**8L** **：才不是胡蘿蔔**

>>>回覆6L：但是你明知道你的友人們都在這個論壇，不擔心再次遇上嗎？

**9L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

還好吧，我想他們已經知道我知道他們的馬甲，所以應該早就跑了吧

**10L** **：斑紋的猛獸**

總覺得你的友人都是很過份的傢伙啊

**11L** **：我就是命運的主宰！**

絕交吧，還想什麼

**12L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

不聽他們解釋便放棄，並不是我的處事手法

**13L** **：美味棒至上主義**

放棄他們，你還有別的朋友啊

**14L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

唔，我的成長環境注定我不是一個能輕易交到朋友的人

而且，不止是我的至交好友，似乎連我今年新交的朋友也混在一起搞小圈子了

**15L** **：尋覓好男人中〜〜**

真是的，你的交友圈子到底怎麼了？

**16L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

所以想請各位幫幫忙，如果可以的話，想要找出最好的解決辦法

**17L** **：消失的籃球**

其實樓主（因為你的名字真是太灰暗了）有沒有想過，為什麼你的友人要私下開群不告訴你？

**18L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

我認為他們有難言之隱，畢竟我過去有些精神問題，可能令他們有太大壓力

**19L** **：才不是胡蘿蔔**

那可不是背叛朋友的藉口

**20L** **：美味棒至上主義**

如果是真心當成朋友的話，他們有不高興的地方都應該直說啦

**21L** **：消失的籃球**

我覺得，樓主你聽起來是個有主見的人，既然很難交朋友的你認定了他們，或許你該做的就是相信他們

**22L** **：胡蘿蔔快車**

對方這樣對他，很難不在意吧？

**23L** **：尋覓好男人中〜〜**

我倒是覺得，樓主一開始都沒有往壞處想呢，一定是很重視的朋友吧！

**24L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

確實如此，我想我只是被接二連三的真相打擊到了

既然你們都這樣想的話，或許我可以不用考慮這個可能性

**25L** **：最討厭五月病患者**

那就該去考慮別的可能性啦！

**26L** **：消失的籃球**

雖然現在公開好像很奇怪，但是我也有類似的經驗

不過不是當被隱瞞的那一方，而是隱瞞的那一方

**27L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

咦？那可以請教是為了什麼事情嗎？

**28L** **：最討厭五月病患者**

說起來，我也有呢，還要是策劃的那一個人

**29L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

願聞其詳

**30L** **：消失的籃球**

理由很簡單，是為了給對方一個驚喜

**31L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

驚喜？

**32L** **：胡蘿蔔快車**

雖然通常都是造成驚嚇（笑）

**33L** **：尋覓好男人中〜〜**

那種經驗我也有〜〜

**34L** **：最討厭五月病患者**

沒錯沒錯，因為朋友的生日快要到了嘛，就會聯合其他朋友一起構想生日禮物或是生日派對啦

**35L** **：斑紋的猛獸**

明明不關我事，有時候會被當成專門做菜的被拉進去群組

**36L** **：美味棒至上主義**

我有得吃就好，生日派對的食物通常都很好吃〜〜

**37L** **：我就是命運的主宰！**

不知道為什麼掛裝飾的都是我……

**38L** **：才不是胡蘿蔔**

除了那個以外你還能做什麼？

**39L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

看來大家都有被拉去籌備生日派對的經驗呢

不過我想這次情況並不適用

**40L** **：最討厭五月病患者**

為什麼？

**41L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

我的生日是12月，現在才3月，應該沒有需要開始準備吧？

**42L** **：消失的籃球**

事實上，我正在準備一位12月生日的友人的生日派對

**43L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

這麼早？

**44L** **：消失的籃球**

畢竟是有恩於我的重要友人，去年的生日因為太忙的關係沒有慶祝，所以我們這些人決定提早開始準備

**45L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

那位一定是很幸福的人

**46L** **：才不是胡蘿蔔**

不是因為他很幸福才這樣做，而是因為他值得這種待遇而決定這樣做啊

**47L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

啊，抱歉失禮了

**48L** **：胡蘿蔔快車**

沒關係，LS跟那位是好友關係，這回的生日派對一直在用十級完美主義在挑禮物呢

我們都快要被他搞瘋啦

**49L** **：才不是胡蘿蔔**

明明@美味棒至上主義 比我還要挑剔！

**50L** **：美味棒至上主義**

>>>回覆48L：少來了，那個人是我們的好朋友，才不是@才不是胡蘿蔔 一個人的！

**51L** **：尋覓好男人中〜〜**

>>>回覆50L：就是就是，明明我也幫忙試做蛋糕了！

**52L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

唉，讓你們這樣一說，有點羨慕

**53L** **：消失的籃球**

或者樓主應該去問一問你的朋友

**54L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

往好的方面想，如果他們真是打算幫我籌備生日派對，我親自去問不就沒有驚喜可言了嗎？

**55L** **：最討厭五月病患者**

說的也是呢——真是令人頭疼的問題

**56L** **：我就是命運的主宰！**

我問你，你真的相信你的朋友嗎？

**57L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

是的

**58L** **：我就是命運的主宰！**

那就不要想東想西，相信他們就好！

我的朋友同樣不多，但我從來不會懷疑他們

**59L** **：消失的籃球**

毫無說服力

**60L** **：最討厭五月病患者**

就是啊

**61L** **：才不是胡蘿蔔**

>>>回覆57L：雖然從那張嘴說出來沒有說服力，但是說的內容還是可以聽聽的

**62L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

說的也是呢

聽完你們的話，我心裡舒服多了

果然如同前輩所說，這是一個很好的交流地點

**63L** **：最討厭五月病患者**

前輩？

**64L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

嗯，來這邊之前，特地去請教了第一個被我扒掉馬甲的前輩

從他「陰險眼鏡」的馬甲來看，他的建議應該能夠聽一聽的

**65L** **：我就是命運的主宰！**

等一下，那不是……

**66L** **：最討厭五月病患者**

OMG……

**67L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

那位前輩雖然不知道我的友人為什麼要躲著我，但他建議我來這邊問一問

不過我又覺得直接問出來很尷尬，所以就想著偽裝一下再問

結果顯然是不錯的，謝謝你們

**68L** **：尋覓好男人中〜〜**

啊啦……那個語氣是……

**69L** **：美味棒至上主義**

哎喲——

**70L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

這樣做的話，既可以知道真相，解開我心中的鬱結，又可以提醒一下友人們

對我來說是一個雙嬴的局面

**71L** **：斑紋的猛獸**

嗯？我有點聽不懂

話說你們怎麼不說話了？

**72L** **：胡蘿蔔快車**

原來@自帶背景效果的男人一下子就消失是這個原因……

我說哪，這個真的是……

**73L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

嘛，順便可以逮住一隻逃走已久的小老鼠……我相信在我的眼皮子底下，沒有誰能夠逃走的

@胡蘿蔔快車 你說是不是？

**74L** **：胡蘿蔔快車**

……我可以逃走嗎？

**75L** **：才不是胡蘿蔔**

不要問我なのだよ。

>>>回覆73L：既然從一開始就佈好了局，你應該知道接下來應該要做什麼吧？

**76L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

當然，我會在友人面前假裝不知情的

**77L** **：才不是胡蘿蔔**

少來了，你現在正在享受提升挑戰難度吧？

**78L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

我想，如果我的友人真的是在準備送我的生日驚喜，我想他們要再努力一下，起碼提升到驚嚇的水平，才能彌補對我的傷害

**79L** **：才不是胡蘿蔔**

好吧……這挑戰我接下了

那隻「老鼠」就送給你當贈品なのだよ

**80L** **：胡蘿蔔快車**

嗚嗚嗚嗚

**81L** **：消失的籃球**

這就是隨便說話的代價，老鼠君

不過察覺到的人真的不多，大家的智商果然有待提高，這樣真的只會被「球場上的對手」玩弄於鼓掌之間

**82L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

我知道有人察覺到了，沒想到@自帶背景效果的男人會突然變聰明了

算他好運，我不追究了

@消失的籃球，帶話題的功力不錯

**83L** **：消失的籃球**

過獎，我只是覺得自己也有解開誤會的責任而已

**84L** **：胡蘿蔔快車**

我都想跑……

**85L** **：才不是胡蘿蔔**

不行，你跑了，就該我負責了，畢竟是我監管不力のだよ

**86L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

你們明白就好

那今天就先這樣吧

**87L** **：消失的籃球**

你聽起來很高興似的

**88L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

的確是很高興啊，畢竟是久違地跟友人聊天了

所以你可以轉告嚇得躲起來的幾位，我的選擇題答案是B，大家不需要擔心

**89L** **：消失的籃球**

我會如實轉告的

**90L** **：孤單又寂寞的人**

那就晚安了，期待你們的「驚喜」

**91L** **：消失的籃球**

……好了

@斑紋的猛獸 @自帶背景效果的男人 @最討厭五月病患者 @胡蘿蔔快車 @才不是胡蘿蔔 @我就是命運的主宰！ @美味棒至上主義 @尋覓好男人中〜〜

紅色警報生效中，全部人請上線——！

FIN.


End file.
